Talk
by redbu
Summary: Full Summary Inside Edward & Bella. Talk by Coldplay. Kind of a Songfic. All Human. Fluff. Edward is caught cheating but wasn't really or was he? and the two relize how much they depend on one another


Okay so here's the summary: Edward & Bella are engaged. Tanya, a family friend, kissed him. Bella walked in on it and thought he was cheating (All Human) BTW: Bella has a troubled past because she was kidnapped and cheated on by a different boyfriend so, yeah. When ever they talk about he past this is what it means Twilight or Talk. Stephenie Meyer and Coldplay do.

Bella's Point Of ViewOh brother I can't. I can't get through. I've been trying hard to reach you cause I don't know what to do. Oh brother I can't believe it's true. I'm so scared about the future.

I had just been laying on the bed in my mother's house ever since it happened. Listening to my iPod and staring out the window whenever I wasn't crying.

_You can take a picture of something you see, oh in the future where will I be?_

Yes I suppose you can take a picture of something you see. Or sometimes your mind does and the picture is stuck in your head forever. _I_ really did love him and actually _meant _it when I said it.

_You can climb a ladder up to the sun or write a song that's never been sung or do something that's never been done_

I would gladly climb a ladder to the sun. Anywhere for that matter. Just to be away from here.

Flashback

_I was pulling in the parking lot for Edward's apartment. He said he had a business meeting with a few clients today. He also said it should be over at four o'clock but to come in a four-thirty just to be safe._

_I silently rode the elevator up. That's when I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_I knocked on the door. Silence. So I used my key. What do I find? Pain. Absolute pain. My fiancé was making out with his client._

"_You-You bastard!" I yelled._

_Suddenly both their heads popped up and looked towards me._

"_No! Bella I swear-" he began._

"_Save it," I said, tears slowly caressing my face._

"_Is this your idea of a business meeting? Making out with your 'clients' for 'business'! You-you-you…" I yelled raising m voice._

"_Bella, listen, please!" He said, begging._

"_No, you listen to me! I should have never trusted you! I can't even believe I did!" I said and I threw my engagement ring on the counter._

_I stormed out of their like a bat out of hell._

"_Bella! Come back!" he shouted and ran after me._

_I made it to elevator faster. I pressed the ground level button and the close button. That's when I felt truly alone. It was kind of peaceful in a way. The pain also hadn't sunk in, for which I was grateful. Yet._

_All too soon the elevator came to a stop. I ran out of the building when a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw Edward._

"_Bella, please. You know I never would cheat on you. Just let me explain," He said, well more like begged._

"_No, that's what a _thought_. I don't know anything anymore. Well, actually I do. I know I absolutely hate you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled and I slapped him across the face._

_I got into my car and sped away._

_End_

That's how it happened. I should have known. Tanya, well she's beautiful. Me? I'm just plain. Like a plain pizza in a pepperoni pizza world.

_Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find you missing piece Tell me how you feel_

Yes. Except there is no missing piece for me. Every time I'm just lied to again and again. Leaving my heart broken. Again. I feel like dying.

_Well I feel like their talking in a language I don't speak_

Rosalie, Alice, and everyone else had tried calling me. I listened to their voice but their voices held no meaning. If Edward did care, why hadn't he come? That's right. I was nothing to him. I'm just a complication to everyone. Maybe Edward had just taken pity upon me. Maybe? Who am I kidding? Of course he had, who wouldn't?

_So you take a picture, in the future where will I be?_

Dead. That's where I will be. The near future. I'm just useless Anywho, so what will it matter?

_So you don't know where you go and you wanna talk You feel you're going where you've been before to anyone who will listen but you feel ignored_

I'm not ignored. I'm given attention out of sympathy. No real friends.

_Nothing's really making any sense at all Let's talk Let's talk Let's talk Let's Talk_

I smiled grimly as the song came to and end. My mother and Phil were out. I walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Mom, Phil and Dad,_

_I love you. Just remember that. I'm just tired of people treating me differently out sympathy courtesy of my troubled past. I loved you guys. You did nothing wrong. It's just hard. I love you guys so much. I appreciate everything you guys have ever done for me. Love you._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I crumbled the piece of paper. Who was I to go and kill myself when it would break their hearts? It would break someone's heart at least. Then the doorbell rang, rapidly. And someone was knocking on the door, rapidly. I sighed and peeked out the curtain of the window next to the door. It was Alice and Rosalie. They looked like they were about to burst out in tears.

"Bella! Please, open the door!" Alice yelled.

"Do you think she could've…"Alice asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No! Don't say that! She just probably not home…" Rosalie suggested.

"Oh," Alice said.

I sighed and went to opened the door. I was hurting them.

"Hi," I said as I opened the door.

"Bella!" They both exclaimed and practically attacked me.

"We were so worried!" Alice yelled.

"How could you not answer your phone?" Rosalie half-scolded-half-asked.

"I turned it off after awhile," I said.

"Bella you need to come back home," Alice sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Things aren't right without you," Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's Edward. He won't do anything. He just locked himself up in his room. He won't eat, sleep or anything," Alice said.

"We're worried he might…well…you know…"Rosalie said, trying not to say the actual words.

"He needs you and you need him," Alice said.

"You need to listen to his story," Rosalie said.

"We need you to," They said.

"But-" I began.

"There are no buts!" They yelled.

"Listen, you are going to get back into that house, pack you're things and come home with us whether you want to or not!" Rosalie yelled.

The plane had just landed and we were getting off the plane. We drove back home and I had butterflies in m stomach. We pulled up to his apartment and the girl and the front desk looked happy.

"Nice Job ladies. You got her back," she smiled at Alice and Rosalie.

"He's been a zombie without you," she said turning her gaze towards me.

"Wait, you're not coming to get your things or something like that, right?" she asked.

"No," I said smiling.

She breathed a sigh of relief and waved us off.

We rode the elevator up. I walked to his apartment door and saw it wasn't locked. That's bad. I walked into the apartment and saw that almost everything was ruined. What had he done. Alice and Rosalie told me to stay out here for a moment. They walked over to his bedroom door and starting knocking.

"Edward, open up!" They yelled.

I still wasn't sure about this. I mean, what if he's only sorry he got caught? I sighed.

"Open this god damn door!" Rosalie shouted.

Normally I would have to bite back a snicker but now I was just worried.

"No," he said in a weak, strained voice.

"We won't go away until you do!" Alice said, being her annoying self.

"Who cares," he said in the same voice as before.

"We have someone here for you," Rosalie said.

"Oh well," he replied, "nothing matters to me."

"I think this person does…" Alice trailed off.

"_GO AWAY!_" he shouted.

"Fine," they said and walked out of the apartment, leaving me here, confused.

I sighed and I heard muffled cries on the other end. I walked up to the door and knocked lightly on it.

"Edward," I said softly after getting no reply.

Still nothing. I reached up and got the key on that was on the top on the door ledge. I opened the door and saw that the room was even worse. I gasped. He was on the floor holding a picture off the two of us in one hand and the engagement ring in the other hand. He had finally fallen asleep because his hand was against the bed ledge and he made no sign of knowing that I was here. I stepped closer and noticed there were teardrops on the photo frame. I lifted him up on the bed and laid down next to him, like we used to do.

He uncounisously pulled me closer to him and sighed. Then I fell asleep.

Someone stroking my hair awaked me. I kept my eyes shut and I noticed that that person was Edward.

"I'm sorry," he said and he buried his head in the crook on my neck.

I decided to 'wake up' and I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

"Bella," he said, staring at me in the eyes.

"I want to hear your side of the story," I said.

He sighed and pulled me closer, "I swear I would never cheat on you. I know this is cliché but she kissed me I swear. Please you have to believe me,"

"I-I," I began, undecided.

He put a finger to my mouth to silence me and said, "After you left, I wasn't able to do anything. It felt that my heart had been ripped out of me and I couldn't stand it. I need you, even if you still hate me guts. I love you. I never stopped!"

"I believe you," I said.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said and he kissed me.

"What about all your stuff?" I asked him remembering all of the broken things.

"Who cares? It's all replaceable. Just excess. Nothing matters now that I've the person that's of highest value," he said, smiling.

And we just layed their like that. Happy. Happy to forget all of that excess junk. Happy that we were together.

**T H E E N D**

**Okay! I did that all in one day! The lyrics weren't in order but what they hey?**

**Regarding Full Moon;**

**The final chapters **_**are**_** under way and this week I had spring break hence me updating faster. Just have a little patience I'm working on it! **

**I might make this story in Edward's point of view if any of you guys liked it so it maybe a two-shot or I'll write an entirely new story of his POV. Tell me what you think! See that little button-thingy? Click it and type! Even if this story made you want to crawl under a rock and die! I accept flames! Also I enable anonymous reviewing so even if you don't have a fan fiction account you can still review! Good news right? LOL!**

**Sourkiwi97**


End file.
